


Pink

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [24]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, SU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Everyone wanted him to be Pink.This was written BEFORE Change Your Mind aired





	Pink

Pink.

 

All he saw was pink. He was pink, or rather, everyone wanted him to be pink. He tried, but always disappointed everyone. Everyone pretended to love him, to be proud of him, but he saw through the lies with ease. He was a burden, he had always been, and he knew it.

 

Everyone missed Rose. Everyone missed Pink Diamond. They wanted him to be that, yet he could never live up to any of those gems. Everyone expected so much of him, and always got let down. Because what could he do? He wasn’t a leader, he wasn’t even a real gem.

 

He was a waste, he knew it. He knew everyone else thought that too, but didn’t say it out loud. They thought he didn’t see it, but he wasn’t stupid. He could see it from far away. But no, they all thought he was too dumb to understand the truth. He was just a burden to them, and always had been.

 

His existence was a mistake, all he did was to make everyone lose someone important to them. Thanks to him, a dear friend was gone and would never come back. He knew everyone felt pain while just looking at him.

 

He would never fit in. How could a burden ever do that?

 

Maybe it was better if he just disappeared, then everyone would finally be happy again. When they weren’t forced to look at his face.


End file.
